All or Nothing
by twilight 4eva kitten
Summary: Edward was happy until his world was shaken then it was all or nothing.


As I waited for the moving truck to arrive at my house I thought back over the last four years of high school. My two best friends and I have such a close bond and understanding that there will never be a fight over girls with us.

We as a group had found the perfect set of girls that were just as amenable to our situation, too.

It started as any friendship did. It was the first day of school and we all simultaneously sat down at the same table in the lunchroom...

"Hi I'm Emmett Cole." This huge guy spoke up first. Damn! I knew I worked out each day at the local gym, I did it to maintain my fitness level. I wanted to eventually swim competitively .

"Hi gang! The name is Jasper Whitlock, I just moved over here from the great state of Texas. You are some fine looking southern bells." He said looking over the girls that were sitting at the table. They were looking at us with doe eyes, lapping up what he was dishing out.

"Hi, my name's Edward Cullen, and I have to second what Jasper said." I told them.

Each girl then told us their names which were Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They were beautiful girls and I could tell that they found humour in life and were happy people

It was a year later when we progressed to holding hands. It was never set in stone, whom would hold who's hand. The girls were always the ones to choose which hand that they wanted to hold.

It stayed to hand holding, not progressing until the end of year eleven, when the next level was reached. The first girl I ever kissed was Rosa, we stayed together as a couple for a few months, Emmett's first kiss was with Alice and Jasper's was with Bella.

It was three months later when the girls decided to swap partners. This time I was with Bella, Jasper with Alice and finally Emmett was with Rosalie.

The final set of three months, I was with Alice, Jasper with Rosalie, Emmett with Bella. In the middle of that set Emmett, Jasper and I went to a coffee shop to talk about our situation. After we got our coffees we found a secluded table. Both Emmett and Jasper just stared at me waiting to see why I had called this meeting, for lack of better word.

"Are you both ok with our girls choosing who they are with romantically?" I asked them before I took a sip of my coffee.

"I don't mind the swapping of girls as long it's only us and the three girls. No one else is allowed to come in and join our sixsome." Jasper said firmly Emmett nodded his agreement before he spoke up.

"So how far do we let them take this? The whole way? Because, there is only one more first for us to experience. So how do we do this and what are our plans for after school?" Emmett questioned us

"Do we be gentlemen and let them choose who they give the last big thing to. And I'm not sure, did we all get into the same college?" Jasper asked

"I got in to Hunter, you?" I told them

"Same." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time

"Does anyone know where the girls got in?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, Alice got in to Hunter, too" I told them and then they announced that their current girl is going to Hunter as well.

So with that out of the way we just shooted the breeze and talked about the Rangers, and how good they were rearing on the ladder.

Just before we left, I spoke up.

"Maybe talk to your parents and see what we can do for housing. Mine have said they would buy a house for me and the girl I'm with at the time" I said

"God! Edward you didn't tell them of our arrangement with the girls did you?" Emmett whined at me.

"No you dolt, I didn't, but I think they have some idea that something that is not the norm is going on with the six of us." I informed them harshly. From day one we had a pact that we would never tell another soul about the arrangement.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down Edward. I'm sorry it was a bad reaction." Emmett apologised, I responded with a nod of acceptance

Then we left the coffee shop.

...

I was pulled back to the present when the truck arrived. All my boxes were loaded with the other ones in the back of it. It looked like a rainbow had vomited in here as there were a random mix of six colours that the girls had decided that we would use to signify which belonged to who and make it easier for when we got to the new house.

It was a very good idea of theirs. When I placed another box in. I saw that they were all the same colour, besides the stripe of different colour tape. Fuck our girls are smart!


End file.
